


What is there to say

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Languages, M/M, Surprises, after practice get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: You can't live with a guy for four years and not pick up some things, like their language. Victor isn't even phased that Yuuri tends to go off in Thai when Phichit calls, but the other Russians have never caught them calling before. But Yuuri's reveal when questioned after the call, shocks even Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 33 of my 365FF Challenge.
> 
> Another quick one as I had a busy day.  
> Hopefully I'll have some time this weekend to continue the stories that need there continuing chapters this weekend. :}

Nothing is more relaxing after a long day of practice, then to go out with the people you worked with an just enjoy some downtime. At first there was a bit of an argument who got to decide where to go, but Yuuri quickly put a stop to it when he pointed out that everybody but Yuri had already got to pick at least once. Instead of being polite about it, the young Russian had called Yuuri something insulting in Russian and then stated he wanted fries and a burger. Yuuri had just smiled during the insult and then looked at Victor, at Mila's remark that he shouldn't need to ask his Fiance's permission he nicely pointed out to her that Victor was also his coach and that he was effectively still on a diet. This led to Mila and Georgi telling him of in Russian about being too strict with Yuuri. Of course Yuri then had to wrongly translate, claiming they were talking about something else.

Victor looks at Yuuri, who is looking over the menu, and can't help but smile. His Yuuri might be a ball of nerves and conflicts at time, but he never gets irritated when they go off in Russian around them. He even simply reminds Victor that when they were in Hasetsu last year, he would talk Japanese all the time with his family and friends. The restaurant Yuri picked was also more than Victor thought, he had honestly believed they would be standing at some overly bright, way to light, fast food joint. But Yuuri had shown trust in the young boy's ability to chose a good place, and he was right. 

Soon all of them have placed there orders and the bantering begins. Yes, Yakov was mean to Georgi when he forbid him to make a program about his new girlfriend. No they don't believe she's going to dump him soon. Or as Yuri points out, the girl would have done it already if she was any bit smart. Mila just complaints that he is making her do some things she really doesn't like. Sure he is the coach, but some things just have to give. Victor just smiles, stating that him training Yuuri at least prevents Yakov from killing him half the time. All of them agree that the exhibition show they are planned to be in next month to show off their medal winning talents, well, it is only short of genius. Yuuri just sits there, elbow on the table, chin leaning on his hand and smiling. 

Mila sees it and promptly switches back to English, making the other's realize that they had indeed all gone of in rapid Russian. Before any can say anything to Yuuri though his phone goes of. All four Russians recognize the tune as the one the Thai skater had skated on, and they also all know he is Yuuri's best friend. Yuuri apologizes and picks up the Phone.

"Moshi Moshi Phichit. How nice of you to call." Yuuri practically beams at the young man showing on his phone. Phichit beams back too, but shift his head as to indicate he can see the others behind Yuuri.

"อายูริก็จะสะดวกผมได้สิ่งที่คุณขอ" Phichit looks a bit concerned. Mila and Georgi look surprised to hear the Thai skater speak in his native language to Yuuri.

"ใช่ไม่มีของพวกเขาพูดไทยได้ดังนั้นเพียงแค่ไปข้างหน้า" Yuuri's response even makes Yuri look up at Victor with amazement. Yuuri and Phichit just continue their conversation in rapid Thai. Yuuri's accent is clear but he doesn't seem to struggle. None of them had known Yuuri had picked up Thai from his friend. Victor just shrugs.

"They were roommates for four years, I guess you learn a thing or two. And Phichit is very close with his family, so I guess it was just Yuuri being the polite Japanese that he is and learn it so that he could talk with them too." The others start asking more questions but Victor just ignores them and stares at Yuuri with a loving smile, leading yuri to state he is getting sick of the lovey-dovey old dude. 

Mila smiles. Then Yuuri's laugh distracts the Russians from their food being put on the table. Phichits face in the screen looks awfully smug about something. Yuuri, makes a quick comment that in tone sounds like he is joking, but has a s a result that the Thai skater pouts and mumbles. At this Yuuri sighs and switches to English.

"Well what is that is. I can only wish you good luck with that 'project', it is a tough act to play too. Oh well, เห็นคุณเร็ว ๆ" Phichit waves and the screen goes dark. 

Yuuri smiles at it before putting it in his pocket again. He then turns back at the table and the three Russians ready to start laying questions on him, as Victor refused to answer any. But Yuuri just ignores them and looks at his burger. It looks absolutely fantastic and exactly what he had hoped a restaurant Burger would look like. He picks up the Cutlery and uses them to cut a bite out of the burger before answering anything. The decadent taste is so different than what he is used to he almost purrs from delight. After two more bites he decides to ask them what they wanted to ask. He takes his tea and just waits. 

Mila has her mouth empty first and stats by asking if learning Thai wasn't hard. He tells her that having Phichit there to help him with it nearly every day, was the best help anybody could have, as his friend is super helpful, genuinely nice and really patient. Plus learning Thai also meant they could talk among one another during skating practices without being overheard by who ever they were talking about, which would usually be Celestino. Georgi being Georgi asks him if he ever dated a Thai. At which Yuuri is very clear. Never. Sure there were a few other people from Thailand at the dorms and school but they weren't really close, as Phichits dream of being a Figure Skater wasn't commonly understood. Yuri just snaps and grumbles that he should have learned Russian instead, with how he was about Victor. Yuuri just laughs and takes a sip of his tea.

Victor turns at Yuuri and tells him to apologize. Before they can go off in one of their arguments, Yuuri puts down his tea, places his hand on Victor's arm giving him a ten thousand volt smile, that leaves him dazed. As that smile usually came before a surprise and not being at home Victor short circuits for a moment. Using that moment Yuuri turns to Yuri and grins.

"Я был увлечен с Виктором, так как мне было двенадцать лет, почему бы не я узнал какой-то русский?" He then lets go of Victors arm and stuffs a french fries in his mouth. Leaving four shocked Russians to realize, that they should have been way more careful with their words around the Japanese skater. Whom uses the stunned silence to finish his burger.

**Author's Note:**

> อายูริก็จะสะดวกผมได้สิ่งที่คุณขอ ~ Xā yū ri k̆ ca s̄adwk p̄hm dị̂ s̄ìng thī̀ khuṇ k̄hx ~ Ah Yuri is it convenient, I got what you asked for. 
> 
> ใช่ไม่มีของพวกเขาพูดไทยได้ดังนั้นเพียงแค่ไปข้างหน้า ~ Chı̀ mị̀mī k̄hxng phwk k̄heā phūd thịy dị̂ dạngnận pheīyng khæ̀ pị k̄ĥāng h̄n̂ā ~ Yeah, none of them speak Thai so just go ahead. 
> 
> เห็นคุณเร็ว ๆ ~ H̄ĕn khuṇ rĕw rĕw ~ see you soon
> 
> Я был увлечен с Виктором, так как мне было двенадцать лет, почему бы не я узнал какой-то русский? ~ I was infatuated with Victor, since I was twelve years old, why wouldn't I have learned some Russian? 
> 
> Comments and Kudo's are greatly appreciated.  
> Find me at; http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com stories are taged yuri on ice.  
> And if you have anything you want me to write about just drop me a message or ask. I'm fairly certain I have those options available I love writing these characters and am always open to ideas. :}


End file.
